


Blank Minds

by Squirly



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirly/pseuds/Squirly
Summary: They haven’t been heard from or seen since that day they both went missing.





	Blank Minds

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of parts in this story are going to be from story prompts. I will add them all at the end of the story.

I stared at the tiny pill on her palm, a perfect sphere no larger than a grain of rice, pearlescent white. When I looked into her eyes I noted a mixture of excitement and anticipation that caused my breath to catch.

“I promise it won't hurt,” she whispered as she raised it to my parted lips. My body was still tied to the chair in the corner of the room. I tried to call for help but no part of my body would cooperate.

Her hand forced the pearl into my mouth. She turned and grabbed the chalice of water off my table.

I couldn’t spit out the pill no matter how hard I tried. She tipped the water into my mouth and forced the pill down my throat. Everything started to go hazy and the world started to spin.

What I wouldn’t give to see Merlin burst through that door and kiss me one last time.

 

 

 

“I could give you the whole speech,” Morgana strolled closer. “Threaten to kill your friends, a life of luxury, oh no all your friends are really turned against you… blah blah blah.”

I watched her warily.

My hands were tied above my head to a beam in the roof. My shoulders ached and my head throbbed.

“I think you’re too strong for that,” Morgana said. “Not easily swayed or broken. It’s one of the things I had admired about you. You’d do anything to save them.” She sighed. “So I think I’m just going to do this instead.”

She grabbed a tool from her side. It was silver with engravings and gemstones all over it. I fought against the ropes but was too weak to really do anything to help myself. My magic wouldn’t even work.

She placed the tool against my skull.

My last thought before all of my memories were gone was of Arthur, of how good it would be to see him one last time, to hold him one last time.

The world went white and my head throbbed even worse.

When I opened my eyes I saw a woman with wild black hair and kind, relieved eyes. “Oh thank the goddess I finally found you.”

 

 

It is a year later and Camelot still doesn’t have her king or court warlock back. Queen Guinevere and her husband Sir Lancelot have done their best to keep the kingdom running.

No one knows where the two went. Merlin went out to get some herbs for Gaius one day and just didn’t come back. While Arthur had disappeared from his room.

They haven’t been heard from or seen since that day they both went missing.

However, one day, they both came back. Not to Camelot, nor to any kingdom around Camelot. They came back through rumors.

The rumors were of Merlin being spotted shopping in a market place with a woman.

There were a couple of Arthur traveling through villages alone and not talking to anyone.

No one believed these rumors. They just didn’t fit their treasured king or court warlock. These rumors went on for another year before someone was spotted in Camelot.


End file.
